


Juvinile Miraculous (Detention) Program

by ViXen_LaDy36



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad to the bone stuff, Cop AU, Cop au with miraculouses, Cop shananagins, Donuts and cheese, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with an extra heaping of FLUFF, Gen, I tried my best, Parties, Rating is high because of the language, Teen shananagins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViXen_LaDy36/pseuds/ViXen_LaDy36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all must do things we hate to protect the ones we love.<br/>Like Marinette did.<br/>We all must make sacrifices, <br/>Like Marinette did.<br/>She must give up the pin on her jacket for earrings that she must protect with her life.<br/>She must give up the life she's earned by dirty work for rehabilitation. Rehabilitation by taking down Hawkmoth.<br/>Rehabilitation by joining the MIRACULOUS program under her mentor, Tikki's guidance.</p><p>Will Hawkmoth prevail?<br/>Will Ladybug get Chat Noir to herself?<br/>Will Adrien get Marinette to realize his feeling for her when he stops being such a bumbling idiot?<br/>Will either of them find out who's behind the mask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Prologue)

"This wasn't the _deal_ Volpina," Marinette hissed. In her hands were a box. Said box was filled with stolen jewelry and designs. Why the boss needed something like this, she didn't know. She had never seen the man himself before.

 The girl known as Volpina smirked, playing with the fox-tail necklace around her neck. 

 "This  _was_ the deal Nettie. You get the stuff for us, then you get the money for your poor,  _sad Maman_ and  _Papa._ " She had spoken in a condescending tone, one that had irked Marinette, so,  _so much._

"But it's not the agreed amount. You had promised-

" _Oh non non non._ You had assumed that you'd get  _all_ of it, didn't you? But everyone needs their cut. Some... _more than others..._ " 

 Marinette 's head whipped up, her eyes blazing.

 "It was you, wasn't it!?" She spat. " You knew I had needed the money to help my parents, and-

 "-To keep their bakery, and avoid being targeted by Hawkmoth, yes,  _I know._ "

Volpina stepped closer, jabbing her nail into Marinette's chest. More specifically, the black butterfly pin on the lapel of her jacket.

 "Don't fight me on this Nettie. You chose this path for yourself.  _You_ came to us, and now you belong to  _us._ If you know what's good for you, you'll heed my words. Remember...

" _Me faire mal, Papillon._ " They had chanted in unison.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Nettie," Volpina held her hand out.

Marinette slapped it away with a glare.

"You make me sick." She hissed. Volpina giggled, and picked up the box, before sprinting off into the night, her hair fluttering behind her. But not before leaving Marinette something.

 " A word of advice, Nettie!" She had yelled. Marinette turned, the duffel bag filled with cash slung around her shoulder.

 "You should run. The police won't be happy with finding you here with that  cash.  _Au revoir, petit papillon!_ " And then she was gone. Off into the night.

The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance as Marinette's eyes widened in fear, shock, and especially betrayal.

 " _Merde._ That...that  _bitch!!_ " She whisper-screamed. She pulled up her hoodie and took Volpina's advice,  though it would be the last time she did.

She  _ran._

She booked it,  leaping over trashcans and almost tripping over her own two feet. She was close. So,  _so_ close to freedom!

 Close to escaping these damned cops.

Close to finding Volpina and kicking her ass.

Close to giving her parents the money she had... " _rightfully earned_ " .

Wall. Dead-end.

Marinette looked up, scanning the  walls around her for anything that could help her escape.

And she looked right into the eyes of Volpina, who smirked down on her from her place  on the rooftops.

She had  _known._

  _"Put your hands in the air!'"            "I-Is that an  akuma pin!?"_

_"She's working for **him. Cuff her!** "_

As Marinette was thrown into the back of the cop car, a myriad of thoughts ran through her head.

 She was going to get out of this.

She  _has to._

To make it back home,  to give her parents the  money.

To kick Volpina's ass.

And to rip off this  _godforsaken_ pin that's been burning a hole through her heart for years!

But first, she had to survive the french judiciary system.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are learning that Mari's past actions, still have consequences.

The Trial had been quick.

After the jury found out she was( _or had been_ ) a member of Hawkmoth's group, the decision was made quickly.

Guilty.

They were all quite biased, their decisions based on but only the fact that she had the akuma pin still on her lapel.

Marinette had made her argument. It was the truth, and only the truth.

Still guilty.

She would be lying if she didn't say that she was scared of what was to come.

But her sentence....

Her sentence...was lessened.

Marinette was useful to the police, because she apparently could help them with Hawkmoth. 

She could be helpful. She could help take them down.

She would gladly rip the pin off if it meant she could go free. If her parents would be protected.

Especially if it meant she could bring down Hawkmoth. Bring down  _Volpina._

 

 


	3. [NOT FINISHSD]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The driver explains to Marinette whats going on so the guards don't get kicks to the groin, and we meet Tikki!

"Because..."  Marinette, in all of her rudeness, intterupted the driver. "Because what! Stop making dramactic pauses drama queen! Now explain before I kick somebody in the groin." The driver ignored her and explained in fear of the safety of the guards in the back of the truck with her, you know, for a petite teenage girl, she sure was aggressive. "Because you're going to Paris, France to help the police with a SPECIAL case, you complete it, and you'll be a free woman, fail, and you'll get tossed into prison. During that time, you will be attending school at College Francois Dupont, you will also be provided a housing area. But don't think you're free, your supervisor Tikki Miraculous, will be watching you, and if you take ONE step out of Paris or try to escape, you'll instantly be thrown into the brig. Your partner in crime(not actual crime) will be Chat Noir, he's in the junior advanced program, and so are you, Adrien Agreste will also be working there, but as an assistant, try not to displease him, because his father, Gabriel Agreste runs the whole operation, one wrong move around him, and it's all over. But as you work with Chat Noir, your identity is and always be known there as Ladybug, to everyone else there, you're Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Oh! How could I forget, you also will be provided a vehicle, two actually, a motorcycle, thats for everyday use, and a cop car, thats for patrol use as Ladybug. Now, you understand all that, because we're about to arrive." She nodded, being fed all that information hurts her head, but, if she gets her freedom, it's worth it. The truck arrives at what she thinks is an airport because of the sounds, the blindfold is still on anyways, and just as the thought comes to mind, a guard removes the blindfold, she hisses because the new lighting hurts her eyes, she has been blindfolded for a long time, but then she realizes something, then she notifies the driver, "Hey, why was I blindfolded in the first place?" The driver answered, that answer suprised Marinette, because she had never thought of that, let alone wanting to try it anyway. "Cause we don't want you to try to find your way back and cause more trouble." After that, it was just...silent. The door opened for Marinette to see a short woman, Taller than Marinette, but shorter than everybody else. She had red hair, it was natural, but unbelievedly red, with black, subtle, streaks, she was wearing a black leather coat, reached down to her ankles, like in one of those future movies, with a white pleated tunic's top, and dark red rag & bones's leather pants, and red leather Christian Loboutins Pigalle Pumps, she also had a black pair of glasses. For a short woman, she sure wore a lot of leather. Before I could say something, she had already spoken, and in a rude tone nothertheless. "Good afternoon! But it shoudn't be for a worthless Juvie kid like you. My name is Tikki Miraculous, but you will ALWAYS address me as Ms. Miraculous. By the dumbfound look on your face, I see Jack the driver already explained this to you, but I see he couldn't get through your thick-she knocked on Marinette's head once,-little- she knocked on her head twice-HEAD-" She was about to knock on Marinette's forehead a third time, when Marinette suddenly grabbed Tikki's hand. Everybody gasped. A guard tried to warn Tikki. "Careful, she's known to be unstable..." Marinette was growling when she suddenly felt Tikki twist her arm around her back, Marinette howled in pain. Everybody gasped again. "I was just kidding! Joking! My name is Mrs.Miraculous actually, but you can call me Tikki. Me and my husband Plagg run the advanced junior program! Right now, your at the airport, we're about to go to my and your temporary home, in Paris! The city of lights! And love.." She sighed dreamly, and then let out a gigglr. "I'm so excited! This is gonna be fun!" She was jumping around until she heard Marinette howling in pain again, she still had her grip on Marinette. After she let go, she quickly apologized. "Ooops, guess I don't know my own strength! Come on, we have to get on the private jet! But before that, I have to give you your Miraculous!" She dove into her bag before pulling out a pair of red earrings with black dots on them. Marinette finally got feeling back in her arm, then asked an obivous question with an obivious answer. "What's a Miraculous?" Tikki froze, it was the first time Marinette had heard such profound word come out of such a sweet woman's mouth. "OH HELL NAW, YOU DID NOT JUST ASK ME WHAT A MIRACULOUS WAS BITCH! We have explaining to do.."


	4. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see the interactions between Marinette and Adrien!
> 
> But we also get traces of Tikki x Plagg in this chapter, they just can't keep their hands off each other! ;)

Marinette interrupted him, she had seen him before on a billboard in America, so she repeated the exact same words it said. "Adrien-Golden Boy-Agreste, from the billboard." After he picked her up, he nervously scratched the back of his head, before speaking. "Yeah, me, but to most people, it's just Adrien, but whats your name?" His eyes were green as the grass, the fields, and thats when Marinette knew, that it is possible to get lost in somebody's eyes. But nobody that Marinette's ever seen, had looked as perfect, as this. " Marinette was frozen for a second before responding. "You might run away after hearing my name, but I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mistress of Evil and all things unholy, or just, the youngest crime boss to be." Marinette expected Adrien to just run away, or scream, or just call the police, but he did none of those things, what he did shocked Marinette. "Ok, but just to be safe, you're not gonna kidnap me for ransom, right?" Wow. "No way, I came here to  **JOIN** the police force, in search of Hawkmoth." That look of confusion on Adrien's face made Marinette on the verge of laughter. "No, it's true, that's why I'm here, but right now, I gotta go, because I see my superior over there-" Marinette was interrupted by Tikki dragging another man to her and forcing her into a group hug, she was uncomfortable, and by the looks of it, the other man was uncomfortable too. When she gets a closer look at him, she sees a man with a clearly a bad case of bedhead, but his hair was a midnight black, with green highlights, a leather look biker jacket from barney's, an electric green tommy hilfiger's shirt, black tommy hilfiger's pants, and black Franco sartos shoes, he also had an uninterested look on his face, and if you looked at his eyes, They were also an electric green, cat-like actually. He was taller than Tikki, a 6'5. If you looked at them standing next to each other, you'd think they were completely different, black to white, yin, to yang. "I guess this is Plagg, Tikki, Tikki? Tikki!?" Tikki couldn't hear anything Marinette was saying, because she was too busy kissing her husband, or rather, making out with him, It was the city of love, or they just missed each other. Or both. It was probably both. "Ugh! This may be Paris, but PDA from adults is just unacceptable!" Marinette and Adrien were cringing like there was no tomorrow. That is, until Adrien, (her savior), interrupted them, "Uh, Plagg? Tikki? Can somebody get the handcuffs off of Marinette? And possibly stop before we barf?" Adrien was rubbing the back of his head. Typical. That's when Tikki and Plagg stopped. For the sake of everybody around them. "Sorry Marinette, Adrien. I just missed my little ' _Plaggie-waggie'_  . Also, Plagg, brush your teeth, you stink like camenbert-" Plagg interrupted her. "HEY! Don't disrespect camenbert, it's delicious!" " First, Plagg, don't interrupt me.  **EVER**. Second-" " _well it tastes better than you."_ He grumbled. That was a big mistake. Tikki was mad. " **WHAT WAS THAT PLAGG!?!** " " _nothing.."  "_ Better. Now, Marinette, Adrien, lets go to hte police station. After that, Marinette, I'll show you your apartment. Now come, we have much things to discuss." Where Tikki walked, we followed, she led us to the station. Then she stopped. "Oh, Marinette, I forgot to unlock your handcuffs so you can put on your earrings!" Tikki dove into her red Tori Burch Ella Tote bag once more to retrieve a silver key, she grabbed Marinette's hands, took the key, and unlocked the handcuffs. That chafing feeling in Marinette's wrists were gone, replaced with uncomfort, but they still felt free. That was when they finally walked in. The station wasn't that extravagant, it was white inside, tile floors, it had a researching station, a discussion board, a big door that led to an office, and a door that led upstairs, and a door that led downstairs. Like I said. Not extravagant. When Marinette put on the earrings, she felt a surge of power. She felt stronger.Faster. Even Smarter. Even lighter. Like Muhammad Ali said, (Or wrote) Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a Bee. Or in Marinette's case, Float like a Ladybug, Sting like a Bee. She squashed those thoughts out of her mind when she heard a Bone-chilling voice that sent a shiver down her spine. " _Hello, Ms.Dupain-Cheng..."_


	5. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Gabriel for the first time.  
> THEN................
> 
> We also meet a cetain Kitty.
> 
> THEN..................
> 
> Marinette makes quite the entrance at school.

That bone-chilling, spine-shivering voice, it could only belong to the one and only..." _Gabriel Agreste_." Marinette looked up, only to see a tall man with platinum-blond hair, thin black glasses, a blue suit with multiple badges, one gold badge shines better than the rest, and dress shoes, he appeared to have a blank, unreadable look on his face. "I prefer to be called Mr. Agreste, I see that you are joining the Junior Advanced program with the police to help Tikki. I see that you've met my son, Adrien. I'll see to it that Tikki introduces Chat Noir to you." Marinette was frozen by that bone chilling voice, a few seconds went by before she answered."Uh-um, Yes, thank you Mr. Agreste..." She couldn't move her feet, so Tikki had to drag her away. For the first time in a decade, somebody has managed to actually  **SCARE** Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The thought is gone as Marinette suddenly gets shoved into some guy, apparently, Marinette always ends up falling on somebody. "Whoa!" Marinette gets up and keeps on walking. The stranger follows. "Can you leave me alone, I'm looking for Ca-Chat Noir, I think, so unless you know him, you can get out of my way." The stranger stops her. He has a cocky grin on his face, his voice is deep, she instantly regrets letting him talk. "Well,  _Purr_ -haps you're looking at him,  _Purr_ _-incess_.." Marinette is disappointed, anybody else would have been better than this guy. 'But other than that cocky grin, Cat puns, and being plain annoying, he's kinda good, and by that, his looks, He's a Green eyed Adonis! And his eyes, they look like tiny cat eyes, so green, greener than Plagg's... aahh..NO WAY!' Marinette did not just fawn over him! So Marinette did the one thing in that situation. *Sighs, rolls eyes* "Were those cat puns? And did you just call me PRINCESS!..." Marinette hated that word. People underestimated her with that word, taunted her, that word is her enemy. But back to the conversation... "Wow, feisty little Princess, like I said, I'm Chat Noir, and your name is Marinette, correct?"  "Yes, me-" Marinette got dragged away by Tikki who was apparently in a hurry, something about 'date night', She gave Marinette a rushed tour, and told her about a few things, like how the first floor was an old bakery, and she could cook her own foods, it also had a bedroom, and a bathroom upstars, a balcony, living room, and bakery/kitchen. After that, she basically just ran out of the building while shouting, "YOUR PHONE'S ON THE COUNTER-DON'T FORGET-YOU HAVE SCHOOL-TOMORROW!" Before slamming the door shut. School. Marinette forgot about school. She's not going. 

** THE NEXT MORNING.... **

Tikki practically forced Marinette to go take a shower and get dressed. She didn't want Marinette to be late for the first day of school at College Francois Dupont. Marinette would rather go back to Juvie. But she didn't have that choice. Since Tikki HAD to buy Marinette clothing (with Mari's seal of approval) yesterday, Marinette had to choose. So she went with a Pink Tommy Hilfiger V-neck T-shirt, Black Low-rise Sailor Ankle Pants, White High-heel ankle boots, and a black Kate Spade New York Leather Moto Jacket. With her hair down of course! (wavy hair). Even if she was all ready to go with her White Duffle bag, phone, and her lunch, she was still not going to go, just because she has to solve a big police case, does not mean she has to go to school during all of it. She was just going to bail at the last moment in the hallway before class. But it didn't go that way..

**BEFORE CLASS (IN THE CLASSROOM) (AYLA POV)**

Alya was in her empty seat, being bored with the rest of the class when she heard yelling outside of the classroom. It got louder, so she could hear some of the words they were saying clearly. She heard something like,"NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL WALK INTO THAT CLASSROOM!! I'D RATHER GO BACK TO JUVIE! PRISON MAYBE! JUST SEND ME BACK THEN!!" 'Prison?' Alya thought. 'That's the new student?' Everybody stared at the door, waiting. Then a girl was shoved into the classroom. She had an angry look on her face while shouting at the person in the hallway. She shouted, "GO TO HELL!!" Then she turned around to find the whole class staring at her. Mostly, a person would run away at the sight, but she didn't. She just stood there, a blank face, it was like that for a while, until the teacher walked in. She was confused for a second before returning to her usual cheerfulness."I see you've met the class already, but I'm gonna introduce you. Class, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." A few people gasped. THE Marinette Dupain-Cheng? The Empress of evil and all things unholy? The youngest crime boss to be? Here? I am so gonna interview her! With Hope that I don't get killed. The teacher spoke again. "Marinette, how about you sit next to Ayla, on the second row, behind Adrien." Wow. A criminal is about to sit next me..She picks up her duffle bag, slowly makes her way up the isle, as she passes Adrien, she winks at him, he blushes, what was that about? Then she sits next o me, slowly. Then she does something none of us have the balls to do. She puts her feet up, on the desk, right at the back of Adrien's head. He notices, and blushes. Then in all of her coolness, she speaks to me. "Hey." I say back, "Hey."


	6. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette proves that she's a Badass.

After Marinette made Adrien Blush multiple times, Nino started to elbow Adrien in the ribs with a grin on his face. Adrien gave an annoyed glare which Nino just snickered at, that is before Nino passed a note to Adrien saying, ' _Dude, do you have a THING for you-know-who?'_ Adrien passed a note back sayng, '  Uhhhh..... _'_ Nino had a surprised look on his face, before passing another note back saying, ' _Dude, need I remind you that she is a CRIMINAL...?'_ Adrien was about to pass another note back to Nino when they got Interrupted by the teacher. "Nino! Adrien! Need I remind you that I have no tolerance for passing notes in class, you know the rules.." *In Unison* "Sorry Ms. Bustier.." Adrien was embarrassed. The notes were pretty incriminating evidence that he had a crush on Marinette. And now that secret will be revealed to the class and he'll be embarrassed for life. Ms. Bustier started to take the notes, every single one except for the last one, which Nino hid under the desk. ' _Thank god, Nino, but it still doesn't help the fact that the other notes will be read out loud to the class!_ ' Ms. Bustier started to read. " _Dude, do have a THING for you know who?_ " Adrien put his head down, groaning, while Marinette sat up, putting her feet down, she wanted to hear this. Ms. Bustier continued. " _Uhhh......_ _"_  The class started laughing. Adrien groaned even louder while slamming his head on the desk. Nino put an assuring hand on his shoulder. Chloe shrieked, thinking it was her. Ayla was holding in her laughter. Marinette, well, she had a blank face, almost like she didn't care, but she did, kinda. She sat there, thinking, _'I wonder who that is..?'_ But those thoughts were gone as a large kid was taunting Marinette, his name was Kim, I think, so, Kim was taunting Marinette when he said that  **WORD.** Her trigger word. Of course, this took place after class, when the teacher wasn't there, so, Kim said that word, he was like, "HA HA! HA HA!  Hey crime Princess, they're talking about yo-!" That word sent Marinette into a whirlwind of anger. So in all of her fury, she ran down to Kim, in the middle of all of his taunting, and sent a roundhouse kick to the face. The class gasped. Kim was staggering after that move, but he decided to open that stupid mouth of his. "I-I DARE you to try another move on me,  _Princes_ -" Before Kim could finish his sentence, Marinette had already delivered a jab to his face and had him in a Kimura Choke for about 5 seconds before she dropped him and walked out. Before she left, she had said in a very serious tone: " **My name is NOT Princess.." That's when the bell rung. It was silent for a few seconds, before Nino shouted: "DAAUMM, MARINETTE IS A SAVAGE!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, But I've been thinking, I want to start a new fan-fic, it's a next generation of Marinette and Adrien, along with their Entire class! I might start it today! or tomorrow!


	7. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need help. I have a massive writers block, soo, I'm taking in ideas! I just need something that happens between them that will lead up to the umbrella scene!

I need you guys to answer these questions.

1\. Should Marinette open the  _'closed'_ bakery downstairs in her apartment, or just keep it closed? Because she could use the extra cash....

 

2\. Should Marinette go into fashion design? It is a trade-mark for all Marinette AU's.

 

3\. Should the Miraculous users have the same outfits, or with little tweaks? Or just a whole new thing?

 

4\. Should I change Mari's outfit selection? Wait! Should Ladybug be girly, and Mari a tough girl? I've been thinking about it, since Ladybug's supposed to be the opposite of Marinette. 

 

5\. More Tikki and Plagg?

 

6\. Should I go into depth on the miraculouses?

7\. UMBRELLA SCENE!!

 

HOPE YOU GUYS ANSWER! I REALLY NEED THE HELP!


	8. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the idea!  
> Also, kudos to lil-fangirl for the ideas here!  
> ALSO FLUFF  
> Also, some forshadowing. We need some action!

**ADRIEN'S** **POV:**

Adrien ignored Nino, grateful that everyone else did, too cause they were too busy gawking at Kim's body on the ground. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't waking up any time soon, either. So he looked around. Then, he felt something off. Like there was something...missing.  _'CHLOE'_. His mind whispered. Oh my god. He dashed out of the room, hoping Chloe didn't unleash the beast. Oh what is he saying, she's probably half-way through.  _"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH, JAIL-BAIT!"_ Ahh. There she is. He ran into the courtyard to find a scene unraveling before him. Chloe was spewing out insults, as always, while Marinette was just...standing there. Glaring. Then she let it loose. "Are you done yet? Or should I just keep on listening to your empty threats? Because it seems like you've got a lot of them." Marinette retaliated. The crowd gasped. Wait. There was a crowd around them? There was. Then Chloe blew her top. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!? A PIECE OF ROTTEN JAIL-BAIT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!! WE'D ALL BE MUCH BETTER 0FF WITHOUT SOME CRIME  ** _PRINCESS_** DESTROYING EVERYTHING!! SO JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!! I WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF YOU DIED!!!!!" She screeched. Then Marinette blew her top. "NOBODY CALLS ME PRINCESS!! I KNEW YOU BLONDES WERE NARCISSISTIC AIR-HEADS! WHY DON'T YOU AND YOU LITTLE FRIENDS JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU ONE DIMENSIONAL-BLEACH-BLONDE- VALLEY-GIRL!!" She shrieked.  _'OUCH. That must hurt, how she thinks of all blondes like that, you must be the blondest blonde of them all.'_ His mind whispered. That hurt Adrien. In ways he couldn't understand yet. He felt something  sharp inside of him. Like.. _'heartbreak'_? Nah. Must be anger, he thought. "Wow. Must be amazing to  **NOT** be blonde, right Marinette?" Adrien said sharply, out of spite of his own emotions. The whole crowd, including Marinette turned to see a grim-faced Adrien glare at Marinette, then turn to leave. Chloe and Marinette both turned to glare at each other before Marinette gave an exasperated look before running after him.

**MARINETTE'S  POV:**

Marinette searched everywhere in the school for him. It's like he was trying to avoid her! Though she couldn't blame him, what she said back at the courtyard. But she was talking about Chloe at the time, she had no idea that Adrien was there. She wanted to apologize. And she almost never apologized. The whole day went by with him avoiding her at every cost. By then, she was getting pretty hopeless. She wasted the entire day looking for him, then school ended. And guess what? It was RAINING. And she didn't bring a jacket or a umbrella! And she hated rain. That sucked. But she had to leave. She started to walk through the pouring rain, memories comming back to her like a crashing wave. It all happened on a rainy day... _(nostalgic flashback)_

 

_Fire engines. All she could hear was screaming, and the roar of what might be more than 5 fire engines. Her hair was wet. Stained with ash, rain, and some blood. It might be hers, might be someone else's. She'll never know. Her tear stained cheeks masked by the pouring rain. She looked up. The apartment complex she used  to live in. Up in flames. Firemen trying to put it out. She remembered the last thing she saw before being dragged out of that building by a fireman. The walls crumbling and cracking around her, the heat of the flames so close, she could touch it. The smoke infiltrating her lungs, getting light-headed. She saw her parents, running after her. Her dad getting trapped under a pillar. Her mother trying to help him up. The smoke and the ash covering everything. The last words she heard before the sounds of bodies falling. "We love you honey..Our little princess..."  She wanted to run back, to find her parents, but a pair of arms grabbed her waist and pulled her out of the flames. She screamed, cried. She wanted her parents back. "MAMMAN! PAPA!! I WANT MY MAMMAN AND PAPA!!!!" She shrieked. Her eyes blinded by tears and the new-found rain. She clawed, she scratched. But they wouldn't let her back in. She would do anything to get them back, to see them again. Her pigtails, soaked in the rain. But the sad part is...after that, she felt no pain, no saddness, no happiness. When she found a dead squirrel at the park, she smiled, before crushing it under her boot. The blood squirting out from under it made her laugh, feel weird inside. Must have been happiness. After that, she hated the name princess, but loved doing evil deeds, when she got into the life of crime...well, BAD things happened. (flashback over)_

That flashback made her feel messed up inside. A bitter look made it's way onto her face. Great. Now she was soaked, uncomfortable, and angry. A single tear slipped off her cheek. That's weird, she never cries. She kept walking. What she didn't know, it that a blonde-haired boy was watching from afar.

** ADRIEN'S POV: **

He felt bad. And when he saw her soaked, with that tear rolling down her cheek, he had to do something. Today, he was glad he had an umbrella. He ran after her, getting wet in the process. When he finally caught up to her, she was cold to the touch. "Marinette! Wait!" He cried out. She turned around. That sour look still on her face. "What do you want? I thought you were avoiding me..." She grumbled. That stung. But he walked into it. He rubbed the back of his head. "Noo...I was going to say sorry. And offer to walk you home? I have an umbrella? And by the looks of it, looks like you need someone. And I have an ear to lend..?" He asked. Awkward silence. Then she replied. "Sure. You owe me anyways. And I'll be taking that umbrella..." She reached for it. He wouldn't give it up that easily. His arm went higher. He laughed. "Uh-uh. I'm not giving it up that easily!" He said. She laughed. A real laugh, a genuine laugh.  "Well, okay, I wouldn't want that umbrella when it suddenly closes on you." She giggled. He gave a confused look. "Wait. Wha?-" He tried to finish, but the umbrella suddenly closed on him.  _WHACK!_ She burst out laughing. He opened it again. "How did you know that?" He questioned. She gave him a smirk. "I have my ways." She sashayed away, but then she turned back. "Well? Are you gonna walk me home or not?" She said. For some reason, that made Adrien's face red as a tomato. But he passed it off as cough. So they walked, and talked about stuff on the way. Life, school, then the topic of family came up. "Well, my parents..." Marinette started. For some reason, she couldn't finish her sentence. She just kept quiet. "It's okay, MY parents though...At least I got a mansion out of it. With people constantly watching my every move. I'm surprised they haven't put cameras in my bedroom yet." They both laughed. That kinda made her open up. "I have the exact opposite problem. I live in my own apartment. Except my mentor checking up on me from time to time. I think she just comes for the cookies I...make.." She mistakenly let out. Adrien stopped. He tried to keep in his laughter. He failed. "You make cookies!? HA! You keep up that bad girl image, yet you make cookies! I'm starting to think you're a softy." He laughed. She gave the cutest grumpy face he's ever seen. "What about you Mr.Golden Boy? You have that good-boy image, but you're just cocky, are you!?" She retaliated. They both laughed again. Marinette started to shiver. "Brr..you don't think you could spare me a jacket, Mr.Golden Boy?" She teased. "What? Oh! Sorry,sorry, so-sorry! Here!" Adrien stuttered. He scrambled to get something to warm her up. She laughed again. Music to his ears. "It's okay, I'm just teasing you...brr...." She giggled. "Nope! You're cold to the touch! You're getting a jacket if you like or not!" He teased back. He took off his over shirt. Marinette stared. Toned arms. "Ha! Does golden boy work out a lot?'" Marinette teased again. Adrien turned red. "Oh! It's nothing! Just, working out..." He managed to get out. He covered her with his over shirt. She snuggled in closer. He turned red once more. Then, it was just comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for Marinette. Adrien was red as a tomato. When they finally got to Marinette's apartment. Adrien stared in awe. "Cool." He actually said. "Thanks. It's not much. Oh! There's Tikki!" Marinette replied. "Well, guess this is the end." Adrien whispered. "Yes! Parting is such sweet sorrow!" Marinette teased. They both laughed. Adrien a little bit quieter. He had his chance to get a good look at her. Ebony hair, the bluest eyes, those little freckles splattered across her face. He was so caught up in staring, that he turned red. He passed it off as a cough again. They paused. "Well, I don't really know how to say thank you, soo..." Marinette tried to say. She stopped. And she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He completely turned red. Then she ran inside. That left a red faced Adrien to walk home. 

**MARINETTE'S POV:**

When she walked inside, she met a gleeful-faced Tikki. "What?" She said. "YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND YOU ALREADY HAVE A SWEETHEART!!!" Tikki squealed. Marinette covered her ears. "He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend..ha. A friend..that's new." Marinette whispered.\

**ADRIEN'S POV:**

Adrien came bursting into his mansion, glad his father wasn't home, because he wanted to scream, and shout, and let it all out! Plagg was sitting in a chair, reading. He almost fell out of his chair when Adrien screamed, "PLAGG I THINK I'M IN LOVE!!" Plagg did fall out of his chair, but not before glaring at Adrien. "Kid what do you mean?" Grumbled Plagg. Adrien turned to him before shouting. "I'M IN LOVE WITH MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

**NOBODY'S POV:**

In a dark room with many butterflies, a masked man sits in front of a skinny man with purple hair. "Nooroo, is what you're saying true? Because I don't take lightly to liars.." The masked man said. The purple-haired man played with his fingers before speaking. "It's true sir! There is..a new Miraculous user. And it's the most powerful one.." The masked man sat up. "I must have it! Nooroo, send out an Akuma tomorrow. I want to see this new player in our game..." The masked man ordered. "Y-Yes, Hawkmoth, sir.." The purple-haired man stuttered before running out of the dark room. The masked man opened a locket. "Marisol, I  **will** find you. If you like it or not..." The masked man whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STUFF IS HAPPENING!!!


	9. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally turns into Ladybug, and more backround info on the miraculouses. Also, marinette gets a crush...

**NOBODY'S POV:**

In a some kind of floating lair in the sky...A man disguised by the night sky watches over this unsuspecting city for his newest victim.." **Ahh...I can sense the negativity embedded in their souls..Especially this one..** " He disappears into the darkness of the shadows..The same purple-haired man runs back to that very space. He's carrying something..A bright speck of light, shines in the darkness of it all..the man chants something before covering it with his hands. " ** _Fly, little akuma, evilize this poor woman's soul.."_**  The speck of light dims, it darkens until there is a shadow of the creature that had once been, it flies out of the lair, and into the unknown...

**SOMEBODY'S POV:**

A woman kicks down the door that was once her Practice room. She grumbles under her breath.."Kick  **ME** out of MY band, my creation, ha, I'll show them..I'll show them all..." She whispers. Her guitar case ruined by the rain..She yells to the sky..."UGH!! THIS IS LEATHER!" She shouts. Her mood gets even more bitter by the moment. Her voice closes to a whisper. " **worst day ever..Ha! Worst life ever.."** She walks through the rain, stopping in an alleyway, slumps down and cries. She was too distracted by her bad mood to notice the black speck of darkness landing on her case. The purple and black goo engulfing it. Then her...She shoots up, her face burning red. Yet, she felt numb, but then..she was.. **ANGRY.** Like all her negative feelings have bubbled up to the surface to make one giant storm-cloud of darkness inside her..Then a voice, as smooth as silk and calming as the most serene music she's ever heard.  **"One band...It must be so unfair for you to be kicked out of your own group..you should be leading them! You can have all that..But ONLY if you get Chat Noir's miraculous..and someone who is described as...Ladybug..."** She nodded her head. "Yes..Hawkmoth..."


	10. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette opened the bakery, gets some cash, and goes on a shopping spree with Alya! Also an Akuma attack!  
> Also Adrien and Marinette's mornings! :D! Also...Mari and Adrien have a moment at the mall...

**MARINETTE'S POV:**

Marinette, Oh! I mean, Nette, just closed her bakery which she only just opened that same day. The giant crowd of customers groaned before leaving a giant pile of cash on the counter. Tips. Alya ran inside once the crowd left, to find a ebony-haired girl in pigtails, pink floral shirt, pink capris, and a Black and pink apron with pastry stains on it. Alya looked confused before talking to  _'Nette'_. "I'll have an eclair..But do you know where Marinette Dupain-Cheng is? I heard from a source that she lives in the building above this bakery? I'm here to give an interview!" Marinette( _Nette_ )'s eyes widened. She was preparing the eclair, but also thinking to herself.  _'How did she- Unless she-WOW.'_   Marinette was agitated. She hated people who knew too much. But Alya was her kinda friend, so, she'll only guilt her a little bit. A smirk made it's way onto Marinette's face. "And what source did you get _(or stole)_ it from, because that source may be completely  _stupid_!" Alya's face lit up in anger. "ex-CUSE ME!? I had to stalk her for an hour to get that info! So don't doubt my smartness!! And what do you know!? It's not like you're her-" Alya stopped. Marinette, formerly Nette, was grinning ear to ear with her pigtails pulled out, and trying and failing to keep her laughter in. Alya was frozen. Her glasses were about to fall off her face from how still she was being. Then, she instantly started blushing and stuttering and apologizing. "I-I I am sooo sorry, I just wanted an interview.." Her face was horrified. "Y-You're n-not gonna k-kill me, are you?" The silence was very uncomfortable. Finally, Marinette sighed, than gave her the eclair. "This isn't poisoned, is it?" Alya suspiciously asked. Marinette sighed again. "No it's not, In fact, I'll eat half." Marinette broke it in half. They both took a bite. Marinette's expression was normal, cause she's used to this. But Alya's expression was of pure happiness and bliss. "THIS IS SO DELICIOUS!! How do you make this!" "It's natural, also, don't tell anybody about this. I want to keep my street cred." Marinette answered. "Also, wait here, I gotta change before I leave." Marinette left the room for a few seconds before re-entering as the badass Marinette that we all know and love. She wore some black and pink joggers, some black sneakers, and a grey t-shirt that said, 'I woke up like this'. Of course her hair was out, and in a greasy fish-tail braid. She also wore some smoky eye-shadow and bright red lip-stick. Alya was surprised on how fast she could change, and still look good. Marinette went over to the counter an pulled out a hat and a wad of cash. She put the hat on her head and once Alya got a closer look at it, it seemed to say,  _'F CK. all I need is U.'_ Marinette started counting the money. " How much is that?" Questioned Alya. What came out of Marinette mouth was so casual, like she's said it a thousand times before. "A thousand euro." Marinette calmly said. Alya nearly dropped her phone. "A t-thousand! Are you gonna spend it?" Marinette nodded her head. "And you're gonna come with me! I'm bored, so I'm gonna go shopping for crap." Alya didn't ask questions. Marinette dragged her outside, passing Tikki, who only smiled at the sun, muttering under her breath. Her date must have went good. _(If you know what I mean..)_. Marinette and Alya walked up to a motorcycle. Marinette got on it and handed Alya a helmet. Marinette stared the motorcycle. Alya then resumed to get on. Her expression was perplexed and dumbfounded. "You're..not gonna put on a helmet...are you.." Alya said. Marinette smiled. "Helmets are for people who fear death. I'm not one of those people.." She drove. The scream that filled the streets of Paris was  _that_ similar to one blood-curdiling, murderous. Alya feared for her life. While for Marinette, it excited her to no end.

**ADRIEN'S POV:**

Adrien woke up with a spring to his step. His dreams were filled with ebony hair, freckles, a smile, and a kiss. He smiled ear-to-ear once he woke up. In fact, he smiled all the way through his morning routines. Even his father noticed his non-stop smiling at breakfast. His father's eyes darted towards Adrien's. Cold and empty. Adrien tried to avoid his gaze, but he was failing. Finally, someone spoke. His father. Not the right choice. "Why are you smiling  _so much_ ?" He said. Coldly. Adrien matched his father's cold demeanor with one of his own. The change between expressions for him was fast. Usually, it was later in the day, when he had to work as his father's assistant. "I'm happy...showing emotions.. _like a human should..._ " Adrien hissed. "Adrien! You are my son, you will show me respect!" Adrien's face turned dark. "I can't deal with this.." He pushed away his plate of waffles and walked out the door.  _Like a boss_. After a few steps outside, he stopped and stared at his ring. Silver. "Chat Noir wouldn't be such a drama queen.." He whispered to himself. I might as well get out somewhere. He pulled his smart-phone out of his pocket. He dialed a certain number. "Hey Nino, wanna hang out at the mall, I got some dad issues to work out...yes, it was at breakfast...thanks dude.."

**GABRIEL'S POV:**

Gabriel stared at the empty seat before him...his son had stormed out again. It reminded him of someone he once knew, someone he once loved..He held on to his pin. He managed a weak smile. "He has your temper too..I miss you.." He got up and left, leaving the maids to clean up his untouched breakfast...

**MARINETTE'S POV:**

Marinette was having fun. Other than hearing Alya's screams, she was having a really fun time at the mall. But yet..she never bought any clothes, just fabrics and sewing materials. Alya, on the other hand, was buying a phone case. They both looked at each other before speaking. "Why are you buying that?"They both said. "Weird." They both spoke at the same time again. They stared at each other. Then they both burst into laughter. Then they went shopping for actual clothing. Marinette waited for Alya to come out of the dressing room. Marinette picked Alya's outfit for her. Lucky for her, a certain Nino was walking by with Adrien as she came out of the dressing room. Marinette didn't notice Nino's bug eyed look as he saw Alya walk out wearing an orange french cuff-shirt, a black mini skirt, and a pair of black convers with knee-high socks and a orange-plaid bowtie. Marinette clapped for Alya as she did a spin before noticing Nino's wide eyed stare and Adrien's doe-eyed stare. Marinette turned around and noticed them. "Oh, hey Adrien!" She chirped. She looked over to Nino. "And hey! Guy I don't know....." Nino spoke up. "Actually, my name is Nino, but nice try." Marinette was about to speak, but Alya shoved her into the dressing room, then shoved a pair of clothing along with a pair of shoes in there with her. "WHOA! HEY! ALYA!"  Marinette shouted. Alya herded the boys into the shop and sat them down. She sat down next to them. All that was heard was the ruffling of clothing. And maybe the complaints of her. "What is this..?" Marinette asked.  Alya called back. "Just put it on, I considered your style!" 

** ADRIEN'S POV: **

Adrien carefully listened to the ruffling of clothing and occasional grunts of complaint from Marinette. True, he felt like a major pervert, but...he had nothing else to do. Then, it happened. She yelled out, "Hey! Can I get someone in here, I can't reach this zipper!" He looked over. Alya and Nino were chatting about something furiously. He'd rather not disturb them. So..it was his duty to do it! As a gentleman! Yeah... He covered his eyes and slowly walked in..He wasn't even in there yet, but he was red as a tomato. And sweating. But he still went in. "Oh! Hey Adrien! Sorry..but can you help a girl out and get that zipper for me..?" Adrien somehow blushed an even deeper red. The zipper was on her back. well, hanging off her back,  _or backside_ , and Adrien was blushing furiously, trying to reach it without any...unwanted accidents ending with a slap. He slowly reached for the zipper...pulling it up... and finally getting it so he could run out of there blindly! But right as he was about to leave, Marinette turned around and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks. For walking me home yesterday. And for coming in here, there's not a lot of people who would do that. You're one of a kind, Golden Boy..." Adrien turned beet red, tomato red, every dark shade of red you could think of in your head. Then he just gulped, and....nodded. Marinette laughed it off. "Now get out of here, I have to finish changing, pervert." She teased before pushing him out of the dressing room. The look on his face made him look like somebody who had just seen something. When all he had done was have his shoulder touched by  ~~ _the love of his life_~~ crush. Yeah, crush. His shoulder started to burn. He started to turn red and sweat more. He sat down next to the still furiously arguing Alya and Nino, then started to scoot away when things got more tense. Finally, Marinette said something from inside the dressing room. "Hey guys!" Alya and Nino stopped. 'Here I come!" She yelled. She walked out, and Adrien has never seen a sight so beautiful. Then he blushed more. Marinette strutted out, wearing a pure black sweetheart neckline crop top with a hot pink velvet mini-skirt. She was also wearing black and red christian louboutins with red studs and black stud earrings. She did a spin while Alya and Nino clapped. Adrien only stared. She was so..what's the word...? An un-touchable beautiful rebel goddess that he   ~~ _was in love with_~~ had a crush on.He could only stare, if he tried to speak, all that would come out would only be non-understandable noises. Then from out of nowhere, a huge explosion was heard from the other side of the mall. Adrien knew what he had to do. He turned to Nino, Alya and Marinette and calmly said.."I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM.." They all stared,confused. He rubbed the back of his neck. "BE RIGHT BACK!" He ran out of the store, searching for a place to transform...meanwhile..

**MARINETTE'S POV:**

Out of nowhere, Tikki suddenly ran into the store, a panicked look on her face, nothing like the look from this morning. "Oh hey Tikki, how's it going?" Marinette questioned. Tikki frantically looked around. "It's a code A..an Akuma attack." She said seriously. "Alya and Nino after hearing this, left quickly, but not before yelling goodbyes to Marinette. "How do you know, it could just be a criminal." Marinette deadpanned. Tikki shook Marinette by the arms. "BECAUSE!! THEY ALL MAKE HUGE ENTRANCES TO GATHER THE CROWD'S ATTENTION!" She shrieked. "Now, you have to transform into Ladybug. Just say transform le moi, and you'll transform. At the end of the fight, just throw your yoyo up in the air and say Miraculous ladybug, and Your secret power is lucky charm and your weapon is this like..grappling hook/yoyo/gun..-" Marinette's eyes bugged out. A crazy smile appeared on her face. "A GUN!? Don't worry Tikki, I got this if there's a gun involved.." Marinette ran into one of the dressing rooms, ignoring the cries to wait by Tikki. She yelled, "TRANSFORM LE` MOI!" And she was engulfed in red sparkles. She was covered in what might as well be leather/latex, and she felt as if she was more powerful than when she put the earring on, and at the end, a mask was  applied to her face. The messed up part? Since she was ladybug, it was all red with black spots. A red-with-black-spots skin-tight leather short-sleeve top, a red with black spots skin-tight leather trousers, with black knee-high leather boots with heels. And..a latex ladybug print mask that only seemed to cover her eyes. Her hair changed to a long straight pony tail with blue highlights, a red ribbon tying it together, and her weapons involved: A ladybug print yoyo tied around her waist, ladybug print grenades(tikki never told her about that.), in a black belt around her waist, black leather gloves that went up to her elbows, with bronze knuckles, and 2 holdsters for guns! Well, they were both just ladybug themed grappling hooks, but close enough. I don't know how she could run so freely with all that gear while others would fall with a single step. Tikki stayed back. Marinette ran to the fight.


	11. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari meets Chat Noir under the persona of Ladybug, and they defeat the Akuma! Together! And Chat Noir catches the eyes of both a criminal and a superhero! Sparks fly, and a little bit of MariChat! Also a roast battle between a superhero and a supervillan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been putting this off for a while, but I am still doing this! There will be a halloween special for this! It'll be in the next chapter!

**LADYBUG/**   **MARINETTE'S** **POV:**

When Marinette, I mean Ladybug,( **A/N:** I'll be calling her ladybug until she de-transforms) ran to the fight, her one focus was to ~~~~~~use that gun~~ fight the akuma. Yeah...until she ran into somebody, the texture of the suit and the tail were too familiar. Ladybug had her eyes closed, feeling up a surface that might not be for most people to....feel up. She heard that same voice. "Uhh..could you get your hands off my chest..?" He said.  _'Chat Noir'._  Ladybug opened her eyes, realizing who it was. Her face turned bright red, almost as red as a...(oh come on!) A ladybug. She had never blushed in her life. This was new to her. "I-I'M SO SORRY" She blurted out. "I-I fell, then I, well, fell o-on you.. _with your gorgeous body.._ AND ALL THIS HAPPENED." By the end of the sentence her hands were flailing around, not knowing what to do with themselves. She decided on just placing them on her sides. Then with her bright red face, she mustered up all her courage and blurted out one big sentence. "I'M LADYBUG AND I'M KINDA YOUR NEW PARTNER." She practically yelled.Good thing nobody heard her. She stuck out her hand, as stiff as it was, he still shook it. "Oookay...do you know what you're going to do in this situation..?" He asked. She quickly nodded her head. "I'mm gonna take that as a no...you should just stay behind me unless you know how to use your weapons." By then, Ladybug had calmed herself down enough to have a good comeback. She gave him her best smirk and calmly said, "Don't be a dumb-ass, I know how to handle my weapons, it's the first thing I was taught as a child. I am definitely not staying behind you." Chat Noir just stood there, staring. He had never heard anybody use a swear word around him. Most definitely, directed at him.

He passed that off as a cough, remembering the situation at hand, he got serious. "If we're going to defeat the akuma, then we need to work together, you go distract the akuma, and I'll find the cursed object-" Ladybug interrupted him, her hands on her hips, and with a small glare. "WOah, woah, woah. Woah. Hold your cats, why do I have to be the distraction, and you do the awesome thing?" Chat Noir face-palmed. Ladybug didn't like his attitude, she was not going to be treated like this by him, no matter how hot he is! " Because, I've been doing this far longer than you have. Do you even know where the cursed object is-" "It's the guitar case." She quickly intruded. His eyes bulged out. "How do you know that?" He asked. Ladybug stroked the non-existent hair on her chin."Because, she's keeping it hidden by all the other instruments, the case fits the exact size and shape of the guitar she's using as a weapon to zap people, and if it's not the case, then I'm 100% sure it's the guitar itself." She responded. His jaw almost hit the floor on how low it was hanging. She turned around, her back facing him. "You should close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She teased. He snapped his jaw shut. She spoke again. "But fine, I'll be the distraction..but you owe me next time...got it?" She held out her hand. He shook it. She had a surprisingly firm grip. "Now, when I yell at the akuma, that's your cue to get the object without being noticed, okay?" She asked.

He nodded. She walked over to the akuma without it noticing. She heard it's screeching voice. "WHERE IS CHAT NOIR AND SOMEONE NAMED LADYBUG!? I NEED THEIR MIRACULOUSES!!!!!" It screeched. The crowd went from terrified to confused. "Who's Ladybug?" They all asked. That was her cue. "HEY RETARD!" She yelled. The akuma whipped around, face to face with Ladybug. She was close enough to see all of it's disgusting features. It had bright purple skin, flashing orange hair that went down it's feet, a short neon green mini-skirt, neon pink go-go boots that went up to it's knees, and a neon electric blue tube top. To top it all off, it had a highlighter bright neon yellow trench-coat that went down to her boots, covered in random musical instruments and a bright rainbow leather guitar case strapped to her back. What was the most disgusting thin about it is that it had blood red lips, pink cheeks, powder blue eye-shadow, and it's eyes were blacked out. There was nothing but an endless sea of black in it's eyes. When Ladybug got a closer look, she found out it was a girl. Nevertheless, the akuma whipped around, nose to nose with Ladybug. "I'M LADYBUG! YOU BADLY DRESSED, TRIP TO THE 70'S, 80'S, 90'S, DISCO FREAK MADONNA WANNABE!!" Ladybug screeched at the akuma. The akuma's face went from annoyance to pure, unadulterated,  **RAGE**. She was practically foaming at the mouth. Ladybug leaned closer to her ear and loudly whispered,"And your music stinks too." The entire crowd hooted and hollered, screamed and cheered, before they all yelled one thing.

" **OOHHH!!! YOU GOT ROASTED!!!!!** " The akuma's face went from a deep red from anger, to a bright pink from embarrassment. The crowd watching was laughing as hard as they could. Ladybug looked over to the side, she spotted a familiar face. "Hey Alya! Are you recording this?!" Ladybug yelled. Alya had a look of amazement plastered on her face. But, she was, in fact, recording the whole thing with Nino by her side. The akuma recovered from Ladybug's roast and tried to do one of her own. "W-Well, YOU ARE A POOR EXCUSE FOR A SUPERHERO AND-AND, YO MAMA SO FAT-" Ladybug whipped her head around from her previous direction with the biggest shit-eating grin she's ever had in her life. "OH! DON'T GO TALKING TO  ME ABOUT YO MAMA, YOU TOO OLD TO HAVE ONE! TAKE A LOOK IN THE GODAMN MIRROR! AND BESIDES, YO MAMA SO FAT, SHE MADE HER MEMORY FOAM MATTRESS  **FORGET**!" Ladybug yelled. The crowd yelled, cheered, and hooted and hollered. " **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"** Ladybug crossed her arms. The akuma's face tuned a bright mixture of red and pink. "Why you little-!" The akuma lunged at Ladybug, and on reflex, Ladybug suddenly back-flipped out of the way!  _'Wow, I only did like what? A couple of years of gymnastics? And look how it payed out!'_ She thought. The akuma reached for her guitar case, only to find out that the case wasn't strapped to her back.  "WHAT THE F-" Before the akuma could finish her sentence, she was hit on the head with a silver staff. Of course, that obviously steel staff brought down with strong force and pure brute strength wasn't enough to knock out the thick-headed damn akuma already..( **A/N:** Yes I was being sarcastic, I just finished watching a sarcastic video before writing that one sentence..don't judge me..) The akuma summoned her guitar case by just pointing her hand in it's general direction. (Use the force...;)) She grabbed the case, strapped it onto her back again, pulled out the guitar, and pointed it at Ladybug's forehead. The crowd gasped and went back into their hiding spaces. 

Ladybug pulled a gun from her holster that was attached to her hip. She pointed it at the akuma's head. The crowd gasped. Even the akuma was surprised. Ladybug had a maniacal grin on her face. It scared  _everyone_. With a serious voice, she held out her other hand. "Now give me the guitar.." The akuma slowly gave it to her. Right when it was about to touch Ladybug's hand, the akuma pulled the guitar back and shot the gun out of Ladybug's hands, cocked the guitar like it was an actual gun, and fired a barrage of colorful lasers combined with 70's synthesized music that echoed through the mall and disturbed everybody. Ladybug backflipped out of the way. She laid a one hand on her yoyo, and the rest of her weapons vanished. She whipped it out and spun it hard like her life depended on it. It eventually spun hard enough to be a red and black blur. The akuma sneered at Ladybug and laughed. With her demon-like voice, she walked up to Ladybug with a shit-eating grin on her face. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT WORTHLESS CHILDREN'S TOY?! HA HA!!" She screeched. Ladybug threw the end of the seemingly everlasting yoyo at the akuma's guitar, wrapping it around the guitar, and pulling it towards herself.   "WHA-HEY!! DAMN YOU!!" She screamed. "Chat Noir, NOW!" Ladybug screamed. In the edge of her vision, a black blur ran somewhere. Then it all went dark.

Then suddenly, she saw everything in red. She wasn't angry, It was...night vision? She heard the clashing of weapons and the sound of weaponized instruments being used led her to an emptied store.  _The store she was in earlier._ She decided to check out the fight, see who she really was working with. That is, until the akuma spotted her, ripped a trumpet off it's jacket, and blew into it as hard as it could. The blast of air mixed with the deafening powerful, penetrating, haunting scream from the trumpet was enough to knock Ladybug off of her feet! She covered her ears, but felt a wet, warm substance coming out of it, little by little. It was...blood? Ladybug had a ringing noise still stuck in her ears, and that attack left her quite disoriented. " _Chat Noir..HELP.._ " She whispered, unable to speak louder than a whisper, in fear that the ringing in her ears would get louder. She was in pain..

** ADRIEN/CHAT NOIR'S POV: **

(I'll be calling him chat noir until he de-transforms)

While the sound that came out of Ladybug's mouth was nothing more than a disoriented mumble to most people, it was a cry for help to Chat Noir. While he had only met her about an hour ago, she was his partner, and he had developed a bond with her. I guess..

 

 

REST COMMING SOON................


	12. [NOT FINISHED]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know some people hate it when authors post a chapter when it's not really a chapter. But I have to show I'm not dead.

I AM NOT DEAD. THERE. But I do have some questions for the readers.

 

#1: How should Marinette and Adrien's relationship develop? Should he start getting more comfortable around her as she did him in the actual show?

 

#2: Should the fights be more or less gruesome? How much blood would spill for Ladybug's fighting methods to become 'Unnecessarily Gruesome'?

 

#3: Should Marinette secretly wear pig-tails? Should Adrien secretly wear glasses? Should it be revealed to anybody but themselves?

 

#4: (fill in the blank) If Adrien is an anime nerd, should Marinette be a nerd?

 

#5: Should Marinette's pajamas be grunge, or secretly girly, like in the show?

 

#6: What type of character development should happen in the story? And with who? (OTHER THAN THE MAIN CHARACTERS)

 

#7:   Should I add any OC's? If so, what kind? Would you like to add your own OC to stir up the story? Describe them, their appearence and their role in the story. I am only accepting 3 at a time. Sinblings count as one.

 

#8: Jealous Marinette? Jealous Adrien? Hmmm...describe the situation in the comments.

 

 

 

 

 

THANKS FOR READING AND RESPONDING!


End file.
